pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven v.s. Norm
The forty-fourth episode of Season 37. After weaponry fails, Norm decides to attack on a citizen in town, and he chooses Haven. Haven must fight Norm, and she gets some help from Phineas and Ferb's gadgets. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm wants to regain Doof's trust. He wants to set out and destroy and innocent civilian in town. Doofenshmirtz overhears Norm's latest plan. He approves of it. If he succeeds, he'll play catch with him. If he fails, his popsicle bride goes bye-bye. Norm thinks this will be much better and easier than weaponry, and he goes off to find someone. Haven is innocently walking in town when she spots Norm. His eyes glow red when he spots his target, which is Haven. She thinks that man is crazy. But when it starts getting closer, she realizes it's a robot. She quickly goes to Phineas and Ferb's for help. There's a crazy robot chasing her, looking for a fight or something. Phineas is happy that the artillery they made the other day will finally come to good use. Haven thanks the boys for the gadgets and she goes off into town to fight Norm. Norm is impatiently waiting for Haven to show up. Haven finally shows up in a giant tank. she accidentally squashes Melanie's car with it. She apologizes and she says she'll pay for it. Norm is ready to fight. Haven wonders why a random robot wants to fight her in the first place. He said he was sent by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Haven remembers that name from the time she looked for the crystal platypus. Norm instantly became an enemy of hers. She shot the tank, which only fired ice cream. She wondered what good that did. Norm screamed that he was lactose intolerant. Then, Haven fires a cannon, which had flying monkeys in it. They scratched up Norm and chewed away at his chassis. Norm was starting to fall apart. Doofenshmirtz was watching atop his building. He realized Norm was going to die. He decided it was time to cheat using the Fix-Inator. It was shaped like Fix-It Felix. He shot it, but misfired and it exploded. Doofenshmirtz wondered how it exploded so easily. He spots a paper clip lying next to the soot. Perry was standing before Doof. He started fighting Doof as Haven was finishing off Norm. She fired a giant shoe at Norm and he shattered into bits. Haven spat at the pieces of Norm and did a victory dance. Doofenshmirtz screamed no as loud as he could to the sky. He got out a garbage bag and put the popsicle stick bride in it. The pieces of Norm started to cry, and they short circuited. Songs *''Victory is Mine!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Haven: "Aren't you a bit robotic to be putting up a fight?" *Norm: "Why yes, yes I am. And I'm here to finish you off!" Ferb's Line "Anytime" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Haven remembers Doofenshmirtz from the platypus adventure ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus") *Norm mentions weaponry ("Norm Unleashed") *If Norm wins, Doofenshmirtz plays catch with him. If Norm fails, his popsicle stick wife gets taken away ("A Real Boy", "Undercover Carl") *Phineas and Ferb made artillery the other day ("Kendall's Mission") *The giant shoe is similar to one from one of Doofenshmirtz's Inators ("The Flying Fishmonger") Allusions *'SpongeBob Squarepants': The ice cream tanks are a reference of "Atlantis Squarepantis" *'The Wizard of Oz': The flying monkeys are similar to the ones the wicked witch had *'Wreck-It Ralph': The Fix-Inator is shaped like Fix-It Felix *'Harlem Shake': Haven's victory dance is similar to the Harlem Shake Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37